Legend of Zelda: Remnants of Tri
by UnitedOsprey1991
Summary: Post BOTW. Thousands of years have passed since the Kingdom of Hyrule was destroyed and the cycle broken. Now with the creatures of Grim threatening the last bastions of humanity, the Cycle of heroes begins again within the body of a young boy named Jaune. Can he, his team and Team RWBY find the Triforce and save Remnant? Eventual Jaune/Harem. Don't just like it. Review it
1. Prologue

**OSPREY….SWOOSH**

 **UO: Hello Fanfic readers. Let me introduce myself. I am UnitedOsprey1991, writer of such hits as Journeys of the Dreamer and the unfortunately canceled 2nd Magnolia.**

 ***Crickets***

 **Anywho...Welcome to my new story. It is called Legend of Zelda: Remnants of Tri! It's a RWBY crossover, as you can tell.**

 **So you maybe asking yourself how did this idea come about? Well this goes back to when I was finishing Bleach Grand Prix. I wanted to do a story with RWBY and with the stories in the Zelda lore, I figured I could play off it. Also helping is at the time of Writing RWBY Volume 5 is coming out.**

 **Important Questions out of the way. Question 1: Where in the Zelda Timeline is this? Answer: Originally I wanted it to be Post TP. But then my valuable co-writer and beta reader North South Gorem convinced me to do post BOTW. How it will all tie together will be revealed in due time. I'm like the CRWBY, we don't know what we're doing until we start it.**

 **NS: That's a mite conceited, ain't it?**

 **UO: Considering they don't have all of the episodes made yet, from the Writer's words.**

 **NS: Not that, I mean comparing yourself to 'em. :V**

 **Question 2: Who's the pairing? Answer: Well, Jaune is the main guy and in my own way it's a harem. BUT, the girls involved will be important and will cap it at 6 for reasons.**

 **Question 3: How far into canon RWBY will you go? As it stands, since I'm starting out, at least the first 5 volumes, and I will adjust my my plans based on new information and things we feel were wrong. Canon events will have our own twist. Anyway, joining me in this journey are NorthSouthGorem and Kurogane7**

 **Kurogane: Thank-you. By the way, a question: do we have permission to bring in our own characters?**

 **UO: If we can make it work. There will be obvious references to Rooster Teeth productions as well.**

 **Kurogane: I'll work up a character for you then…might as well see him get used by somebody.**

 **UO: Any thoughts NS?**

 **NS: Let's do our best to do both series justice.**

 **UO: Damn right! Miyamoto, Monty this is to both of you as fans of both your Wonderful Series. Of course since they own the properties or in the case of RWBY, Rooster Teeth owns it, we're not making any money of this. So let's see we did the disclaimer, did the preview, revealed a baseline...What's left?**

 ***BOOM***

 **UO: Of course (Sees a red cloaked woman slam into the wall) Let's just go…**

"Dialogue"  
 _Thoughts and Flashback  
_ Text and locations

 **Bold: Yelling**

Prolouge: The Legend Begins Anew

 _A long time ago, when the world existed in the void, three goddesses descended from the depths of space. They were named Din, Nayru and Farore._

 _Din, the goddess of power, with her incredible flaming arms, created the earth and cultivated the land._

 _Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, blessed the earth and gave the rule of law to the land._

 _Farore, the goddess of courage, with her rich soul created the creatures that inhabited the Earth._

 _Then the three Goddesses left. It is said that at the point of where they left was an item of immense power. This legendary triangle was called the Triforce, said to grant the wish of anyone who possessed it. If one was pure of heart, the world would usher in a new golden age. But if a being of corruption were to possess it, the world would be thrown into eternal strife._

 _Before they left, they created two beings to uphold their will. These brothers stood to watch the world develop. But whereas the older brother sought to create, the younger brother sought to destroy._

 _After centuries of fighting, the two brothers compromised. They created the beings known as Hylians, the ancestors of modern humans. They gave them free will, knowledge and the power to create their own world. Over time, the Hylians thrived._

 _Then a Demon of darkness appeared, unleashing total devastation wherever it went, threatening to consume the world. Many champions had tried to slay the monster, none had succeeded. The Demon's rampage continued unchallenged, until the goddess Hylia took a patch of land and launched it into the sky, sealing the Demon Lord away._

 _Centuries passed before a boy descended from the clouds garbed in green. He sought out a friend that had fallen below the clouds, but his journey had taken him to place to create a sword that would banish the evil forever. In time, he created the Master Sword, the Sword of evil's bane. Only the pure of heart could wield it and if evil were to touch it, they would be destroyed by the Light magic imbued in it._

 _Using the sword, the Hero of the Sky slew the Demon Lord, ending its reign of terror. However, the Demon Lord refused to die, swearing revenge upon the hero and the princess of light. Thus the began the Reincarnation cycle of the Hero, the Princess, and the Demon Lord._

 _Centuries passed. The Kingdom of Hyrule was founded as Hylians expanded and thrived. The Hero, the Princess and the Dark One were continuously reborn and engaged in fearsome battles. One Legend spoke of a hero that could shrink to microscopic size. Another spoke of a hero that crossed time to ultimately defeat the Dark One. Still another speaks of an eternal twilight brought to an end by a hero that could control the law of nature._

 _In time, the Dark One had tired of its constant defeats. By breaking the cycle, it gained power to slay the Hero and the Princess. The Hero, severely wounded, was put into a century-long slumber as the Princess kept the Dark one imprisoned, but his reign had completely ravaged a once prosperous Kingdom. When the Hero awoke, he was rewarded with the destruction of his home, and the death of his dear friends. Joining forces with the princess once more, the Dark one was finally slain, the reincarnation of evil banished from the world._

 _But the damage was already done; Hyrule had fallen into a state from which it could never recover. The Triforce, the long sought-after treasure was lost to the ages. The Princess and The Hero swore one day, that the cycle would begin anew and Hyrule would rise again as a newer, more prosperous Kingdom than before._

 _Millennia had passed, Hyrule had become long forgotten to the world. Eventually humans, the descendents of the Hylians and their brethren the Faunus, growing out of the void of destruction that befell their home, were born into an unforgiving world. The two brothers, knowing their conflict had never ended, rekindled it anew. The Dark brother had created the creatures of Grimm from the darkness, and for a time humanity remained on the brink of destruction. But the Light Brother gave humans things the Hylians had never thought of. Strength, resourcefulness and a way to control the very elements themselves, via crystalline structures. They were aptly called Dust. With weapons and Dust in hand, they pushed back the Grimm and civilization thrived once more._

 _But even as Darkness threatens the Light, one Legend is about to begin again. Should this legend succeed, the Darkness will be destroyed, and a new Golden Age shall begin. The power long dormant shall awaken in a boy in a world where civilization is teetering on the edge of oblivion._

Arc Family Homestead (Play: "Kakariko Village Theme")

The Arc family were well-known farmers of Southern Vale. One of the few regions that benefitted from the mountainous terrain to the Kingdom's East, the Southern region took advantage of the fertile soil of ancient volcanoes that dotted the mountain range. The mountain range itself protected the Kingdom of Vale with a natural land barrier. This particular homestead was a fairly large vineyard that grew a particularly hardy grape varietal that could survive the seasons. This in turn, produced a deep red wine with a full, robust flavor that, while expensive to acquire, was well worth every lien. Certain vintages, however, were kept in storage and fetched higher prices than most bottles―the oldest ones commanding at least 6,000 lien per bottle at auction.

A young boy was observing the vines with scrutiny. The scraggly blond was young, not much older than 10, but he'd been working the fields since he was 6. The hard work in the sun gave him a nice tan that contrasted with bright childlike eyes. He carefully examined the ebon grapes in front of him, softly plucking them and rolling them in his hands. Nodding in satisfaction, the boy ran to his father with his findings. "Looks like this year's harvest is gonna be good!"

The larger blonde looked at the grapes and laughed. "You got a good eye Jaune, that line you and Santori helped set up looks amazing. You're a regular green thumb. Alright, go get washed up, Violet's waiting to train you."

Jaune nodded and raced through the grape fields to a large mansion. While not as opulent as those in Atlas, this quaint little estate house was modestly large and backed up into the one of the many hills surrounding the fertile valley. Entering the house, young Jaune walked into the kitchen. It was a decent size kitchen with marble counters and hardwood floors. At the table was the youngest Arc, Wardi Arc. She was playing with some cereal she had on her high chair, the trademark blue eyes of the Arc clan shining innocently.

"Hey there, Wardi." Jaune spoke gently tickling the toddler's chin.

"Jaune dear? Is that you?" A mature woman's voice called out. Jaune turned to see his mother Midori. At thirty-four, the Arc matriarch was still turning heads despite giving birth five times―soon to be six if the slight bulge underneath the apron were any indication.

"Hi mom! Just cleaning up so I can go train with Violet and Aoi."

Midori giggled. "You are so cute wanting to train with your sisters. Most boys your age want to avoid their older sisters," She said pinching his cheek.

Jaune groaned. "Cut it out mom."

"Oh don't be like that Jaune. A mother always worries about their children. Especially their only son."

Jaune pouted but he couldn't deny it. He was a momma's boy and he loved her and everyone in his extended family. After freeing himself from his mother's tender embrace, he raced up to his room and changed into a grey hoodie and white shorts. He also grabbed a small wooden sword from his dresser and raced outside. In the clearing next to one of the groves two teenaged girls were sparring with their weapons. The eldest one was Violet Arc, dressed in a purple tank top and white skirt. In her hand were a pair of tonfas. The other girl dressed in a light blue top and jeans was Aoi Arc. In her right hand was a small short sword and in her left was a buckler with the Arc symbol on it. They paused when they saw their younger brother approach them.

"Hey little brother!" Aoi called out, before yelping as Violet swept her legs.

"Let your guard down sis!" Violet grinned.

"Damn it V! Don't do that~!"

Jaune giggled at his sister's plight as Aoi began to cry crocodile tears. "Wahh...my brother hates me!"

Jaune calmed down. "I don't hate you Aoi. I would never hate any of you."

Violent grinned. "You tell her Jaune! Ready to eat dirt again?"

"It will be a different story this time," Jaune boasted.

The next three hours, the clearing was filled with the sound of wooden weapons striking each other and a body hitting the ground; mostly Jaune's. He'd been training for the last 6 months, but his sisters had trained longer and harder than him. Still, learning to use his sword felt right for some reason. He only wished that his technique with his shield was better, because his Aura had taken a beating.

He groaned as he sat up. "Damn it, why can't I get a hit on you!"

Violet giggled as she and her sister sat down. "Your getting better Jaune. You almost landed a hit on me a couple times."

Jaune pouted. "'Almost' will get me killed by a Grimm. Then who would protect you all?"

Aoi smiled. "You're still young Jaune, you can get some experience with the militia before going to Beacon."

"Don't you have a shift soon?" Jaune asked.

"SHIT!" Violet shouted. "I forgot about it! Later guys!" She quickly rushed back to the house to change into her armor.

Aoi looked at her little brother. "Violet's little…memory lapse aside, she's right." She gazed out over the countryside vineyards and farmland. "You're still 10 years old. Be a kid for once, let us protect you."

"But I made a promise…" Jaune began.

"And an Arc never goes back on their word," Aoi finished, sighing, "That's how we convinced mom to train you. You know how she gets concerning us." She hugged the smaller boy. "You will _always_ be our little brother…" As she said this, a mischievous grin found its way on her face. "Even when you get yourself a girlfriend or two."

Jaune blushed. "Aoi! Why?!"

"You'll understand one day. Come on, Mom's making steak."

His eyes lit up and he quickly ran to catch up to his elder sister. If there was one good thing about living out on such fertile farmland, it was that the food was locally-grown, and guaranteed to be delicious.

Two hours later, as the younger siblings settled into bed, Jaune sat in the living room with his parents, watching a Ray Cruise film. It was one of his first popular ones, about a fighter pilot in a school that trained airship pilots. As Jaune watched a scene where the pilot fell in love with his instructor, his gaze drifted to the shield on the wall above the fireplace. It bore the Arc symbol; two overarching rainbows in gold trim on a white base. Sticking out the top was a blue and bronze pommel. This was the legendary Arc sword, Crocea Mors. This sword had been passed down in the Arc clan for generations. Some legends said that this blade was blessed by some sort of Goddess in the past. In more recent history, his -Great-Grandfather Julius fought in the Great War and was one of its greatest heroes.

He'd never paid it much attention before his 10th birthday, but for the last month, he would always look for an excuse to see the sword. It was if something was calling it to him.

"So, you've taken a liking to our family blade?" asked Jason suddenly, startling the younger boy.

"Gah! Um, well, I just…something's bothering me. I don't know how to explain it."

Jason sighed and walked up to the sword. "You know, your Great Grandfather, talked about how the sword helped him fight against the Grimm and Man. He came in the later stage of the war, but he led his men, women and Faunus alike against the great army of Atlas. Somehow, not a single man died on his watch until the very end, when the King stopped the war." Jason chuckled. "I remember this one story about a Faunus camp that Atlas had set up. It was less a camp, and more a concentration camp. When he helped liberate it, it turned out that one of his old friends had been captured and taken to that camp. Ronald Scarlatina was his name, I think."

"Like Velvet?" Jaune asked. Velvet was a Rabbit faunus the same age as Aoi who lived on the other side of village. She was a nice girl who loved photography, but unfortunately some of the less sympathetic kids picked on her. More than a few bruises were treated by his mother keeping her from being hurt.

"The very same. I never understood the deal with being Anti-faunus. All I see are people with tails and ears." Jason knelt down to his only son. "War is hell, Jaune; pray that the people up top do their jobs right, so that you never have face such horrors." He looked up to the sword. "The day that sword is not needed is the day the Arcs can rest in peace."

Jaune took one last look at the sword in contemplation before going to bed. Climbing into bed and staring at the ceiling, he thought back to what he heard before his dad interrupted.

 _The time for the Cycle to begin anew...the heck does that mean? I'll figure it out later._ He closed his eyes, sleep coming surprisingly easy.

End previous Song Jaune's Mindscape (Slowly play Zelda's lullaby, Skyward Sword version)

When Jaune opened his eyes, he expected his darkened room. Instead he found himself in some sort of forest. Its lush greenery reminded him of the Emerald forest over by Beacon Academy, but without the threat of Grimm. In the distance, he could hear some sort of music playing. He followed it deeper into the forest, the trees humming with life. A few moments later, he came across something didn't expect. It was a large stone building, covered in vines and partially collapsed. Based on the growth of the vines, this place had been abandoned for a long time.

As he entered the temple, the music picked up, echoing in the once vibrant halls. Before long, he reached the center of the temple. The roof was gone, leaving a large stained glass window. The images depicting several swordsmen garbed in green wielding a longsword with a purple hilt. Atop the glass was three golden triangles, based on the other images, the three golden triangles were important.

His attention then turned to the center of the altar where a dark blonde woman as standing strumming a harp. She was dressed in a blue and white tunic with brown leggings and a green hairband. Even though he couldn't see her face, he could see a bit of tan on her neck. The most noticeable thing was the long ears that poked under the shoulder length hair.

He watched her play for a few moments before she stopped. "Did you enjoy my performance?" She asked not turning around. The voice sounded like Velvet's but noticeably deeper.

Jaune stuttered, "Um...Yeah. It was pretty!"

The girl giggled as she stood up. Now at full height, she looked not much taller that Violet. "That song belonged to my family for thousands of years before my home was destroyed." She blinked, looking lost, then curtseyed. "My apologies. My name is Princess Zelda Althena Hyrule. The last princess of the lost Kingdom of Hyrule.

"Hyrule...isn't that some mythological Kingdom?" asked Jaune.

Zelda closed her eyes. "I see. Hyrule has become nothing more than a memory. It's to be expected. After all, it was completely destroyed when I was still alive."

"Still alive?"

"Yes. I've long been dead. Or rather, my spirit has been gone for a very long time. Have you ever heard of the term reincarnation?"

"No?"

"It means that when our bodies die, our souls are reborn sometime in the future. I was part of a great cycle of rebirth and death."

"Huh?" Jaune asked, confused.

"Perhaps I should explain." She turned to the glass windows. "Long ago, three goddesses walked this land and created what you see today. At the point they left, they left a powerful object, the Triforce. It granted a single wish to those who claimed it. If someone pure of heart were to claim it, Hyrule would enter a golden age. Whereas if someone with Darkness would lead it to ruin. When the first hero defeated the demon seeking the Triforce, he swore vengeance on anyone who helped defeat him. Thus beginning a cycle of reincarnation, with the Demon, the Princess who helped seal him away and the Hero who defeat it." She turned back around. "I was the last of the incarnations of the Princess...and until now my friend Link was the last incarnation of the Hero." She waved her hand to him. "You, the reincarnation of my friend, are the one fated to save this world and bring it back to prosperity."

Jaune slowly sat down and held his head. "Me...a hero?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes. Though you are not strong yet, I believe you have the strength and the ability to fight the approaching Darkness."

"But I'm just ten. How am I supposed to save the world?"

"Don't worry, other Links have been as old as you. You have seven years before your journey should begin. In that time, you will learn from me, and from your family."

Jaune smiled. "Alright...I'll do it. I'll bring Hyrule back."

But the princess just shook her head. "Hyrule is gone. I've accepted this. Use your power to push back the Grimm and save the world you still have, before it's too late. Otherwise, your world will become like mine."

Jaune gulped. "I promise to try!'

Zelda giggled. "Good. Now, I believe you're close to waking up. We'll talk more tomorrow. I will train you and tell you more about the history of Hyrule. For now, I wish to say this." She took his hands in her own. "Never lose the light in your heart. You have the soul of heroes, both past and present. You have to courage to succeed."

Jaune nodded with a smile and began to slowly fade away. "Wait. If you said I was the rebirth of your friend...what about you?"

Zelda smiled. "Don't worry...you will meet her in the future. She's going to be very important to you, and Remnant."

Jaune vanished before he could think about it further.

With him gone, the princess turned to the glass portrait and waved her hand. The mirror glowed briefly and was replaced by an image of a small room. In the bed were two girls, one blonde and wearing an orange t-shirt over her budding body. Her focus, however, was on the other occupant. Dark red hair framed a pale face with rosey cheeks. The girl whimpered and she sent some of her magic into her, easing the girl who snuggled into a plush wolf. Unbeknownst to the young girl, her left hand glowed. The Triforce etched itself into her hand, the left triangle glowing before fading away.

 **End of Chapter**

 **UO: Huh. When it's 8 pages, it doesn't seem so long. Anyway that's the prologue to gauge interest.**

 **NS: I know, right? It's almost like when there's less to slog through, it goes by faster! :V**

 **UO: Almost like if SOMEONE wanted to contribute more than being an editor it would go faster.**

 **As for the two sisters, Santari is Hindi for the Orange Fruit, Wardi is Arabic for Pink. Aoi is the Japanese word for Blue and Violet is another way to say Purple.**

 **Preview: A look back on seven years of training as Jaune prepares for his journey to Beacon. Zelda reveals what he must do and evil works in the shadows.**

 **Next time: Seven Years to take the First Step**


	2. Seven Years to take the First Step

**OSPREY...SWOOOSH  
UO: Alright, welcome back to Remnants of Tri! ACTOR CHECK!  
Jaune: Um, is this normal?  
UO: You're new around here, so let's lay down a couple of ground rules. One, I call the shots. Two, someone wrecks the set, they pay for it.  
Yang: I guess you can say these sets are Remnants?  
(Everyone in earshot BOOOS!)  
UO: God damn it Barb!  
Yang: Who?  
UO: Watch anything of Rooster Teeth. Everyone else here?  
(Nora cheers and wrecks the rest of set)  
UO: Are you sure the coffee is locked up?  
Ren: Yes.  
UO: Good. DISCLAIMER, please!**

 **Ruby: Um...UnitedOsprey1991 doesn't own us or Legend of Zelda. They belong to the wonderful late Monty Oum, the company Rooster Teeth and the legendary Shigeru Miyamoto.**

 **UO: Thank you, Ruby. (Holds up a cookie) They aren't homemade but hey cookies are cookies**

 **Ruby: Got that right!**

 _Thoughts  
_ **Yelling  
** Time Skip and Locations

Chapter 2: Seven Years to take the First Step  
Arc Homestead: Seven Years Later

A loud grunt was heard in the middle of the clearing next to the Arc manor. A young man swung his practice sword against his opponent, his older sister. The years had been truly kind to Jaune Arc. He had shot up from a paltry 4'10 to an impressive 6'1. His scrawny body had filled out giving him strong arms and legs. This was all do to the farming he did around the homestead along with the Huntsmen training. The local militia had commented that Jaune was a natural with a sword and their parents had been extremely proud of his work ethic.

Meanwhile his second eldest sister, panted as she slid back from the blow. "Damn Jaune, where did my little brother go? I used to be able to plant you in the dirt, now I can't even land a hit on you."

Jaune smiled. "All those training sessions taught me every little trick of yours, Aoi. You forget I'm pretty smart."

How could Aoi forget? At the local school, he was on pace to graduate near the top of his class. He had already been scouted out by several academies including the Big Four: Haven, Shade, Atlas and Beacon. He hadn't decided where to go yet, he would sit down with his parents soon.

Speaking of his family, their younger sister Crystal appeared, her blonde pigtails and blue dress flowing in the breeze. "Big Brother, Big Sister. Mama and Papa want you to come in. Someone's here to see you, Jaune!

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Do you know who it was, Cyrs?'

The younger girl shook his head. "No, but he looked really important. Papa was talking to him and told me to come get you!"

The young man nodded and scooped up the younger girl, getting her to giggle as she rode his shoulders.

A few minutes later they were inside the manor. "Mom? Dad? Where are you guys?"

"In the living room dear, your sisters are here as well," his mother called out. The three siblings went into the living room to see everyone had gathered. His mother held the youngest of the arc brood, little Garnet. The baby giggled as her elder sister, and sixth youngest Crystal made a stuffed Ursa dance over her head.

Jaune smiled at the interaction, his sisters always brought them joy. His musings were cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

"Ah the joys of youth. So much purity and innocence." An aged voice pondered. Jaune glanced to the unfamiliar man. He was tall, nearly as tall as Jaune's father Jason with grey hair and grey glasses. He wore a green jacket and pants with a grey scarf. In his hands were a cup of coffee, while resting against his leg was a long metal cane.

"I guess. Who are you?" Jaune asked.

The man chuckled. "My apologies young man. Let me formally introduce myself to the entire Arc family. My name is Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Jaune widened his eyes. Beacon was the most prestigious of the four Huntsmen academies. For the headmaster to personally come and recruit him, it was an honor.

"You want me to come to your school?" He realized.

"Quite perspective. I like that." Ozpin chuckled. "All four Academies wanted you at their schools. The fact you lived in the Kingdom of Vale, gave me an edge."

Jason chuckled. "I can't believe you want my boy at your school. I know he didn't attend a training school, but he's been on many patrols with the Huntsmen around the village and he's trained with his sisters.

"Yes." Ozpin agreed. "I agree. Most Trainees don't have the practical experience like your son and daughters. At least that's what a certain little rabbit told me." He said glancing knowingly at Jaune.

The Beacon student-to-be blushed. His friend, Velvet Scarlatina, had gone on to Beacon the previous year. She had sent letters to him telling him stories of her adventures with her team, Team CFVY.

"Yeah...so, how is she doing?"

"Hm? Oh, her team is the top of the class at the moment. She's been excelling in many classes and their mission success rate is one of the highest currently for a first year team."

Jaune laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, she was always pretty good, she just needed confidence. I helped her with her training when I wasn't working with my sisters."

"And it shows," Midori giggled, "The poor dear would always ask if she could train with him. Those two were practically inseparable."

"Mom~!"

"Anyway, you must be exhausted headmaster. Please, stay for dinner," the mother offered.

Ozpin graciously accepted the offer. "That would be much appreciated Mrs. Arc. Your family's penchant for hospitality is understated."

AN hour later, the family had been fed and the younger sisters were getting ready for bed. Ozpin asked Jaune to come for a walk with him in the vineyard. Curious, Jaune followed the Headmaster out.

After a few moments of walking, the elder man stopped his walking and looked up to the broken moon. "Tell me Mr. Arc, why do you train so hard to attend one of the Huntsmen academies when you have everything you could ever want here."

Jaune looked away from the wise man. "I...I want to protect my sisters. My family. As much as I love it here, I feel something is out there waiting for me."

Ozpin hummed. "Tell me, Jaune. What is your favorite fairy tale?"

Surprised at the question, the younger man sputtered. "Um...what kind of question is that?"

"Just something that peaks my curiosity."

Jaune nodded. "Okay...Well I like telling my sisters the Four Maidens story. I also like the one about the young girl in the tower rescued by an orc. Heck, the one with the seven dwarfs is cool as well."

"I see. What about...the story of the Golden Triangle?" Ozpin asked, turning to face his future student.

Jaune took a step back, surprised the man knew something only he should have known. "H-how did y-you know?"

"I take you know this story very well? Perhaps something...or someone told you. Maybe a princess?"

"How do you know about Zelda?" Jaune asked panicking.

Ozpin looked back up at the sky. "Mr. Arc, I've been on this world far longer than anyone alive. The story of Hyrule is one the earliest legends I've heard. The story of a reincarnating hero, a princess and a villain, all throughout the ages, seems rather far-fetched, wouldn't you say? Although, we both know that it's true." He chuckled. "To think...the legend is about to begin again."

Jaune reactively reached down for his sword that wasn't there. Ozpin put his hands up. "I'm not here to hurt you Jaune. Rather, I'm here to help you. I know what the legends say and I know where to find certain artifacts related to the legend. If you come to my school, I can help guide you. But of course, this is your adventure." He smiled mysteriously.

The blond realized what this meant and it made him happy and a little bit nervous at the same time. It meant he would have someone to help him with his adventure, outside his team, of course. However, the fact that Ozpin knew something he only knew didn't sit well with him.

"I'll come, but under one condition," Jaune answered, "I don't want any secrets between us."

Ozpin chuckled. "I see. Well, how about this? You complete parts of your quest, I'll reveal what I know. Unless it's something very important, you will know all you need to know and then some."

Jaune turned back to the house. "I guess that means I have to tell the family."

The headmaster chuckled. "Is that so bad? Its not like your telling the council everything. "Your family won't judge you. I promise."

The two walked back into the house and Jaune asked his parents to gather everyone, Jaune anxiously awaited as they all entered the living room.

"Thanks guys. I've been wanting to get this off my chest for a while," Jaune began.

"Honey, whatever it is, we'll always love you," Midori told them."If this is about a girlfriend, Velvet's gonna be so disappointed."

"No mom!" Jaune told her with an embarrassed blush. "Its...something more than that."

"Whatever it is, you can tell us," Aoi encouraged.

Jaune nodded and looked across at his family. _I can do this._ Before he could begin, a harp began to play, surprising everyone.

"Is someone playing a harp?" Violet asked.

"That would be me," a voice familiar to Jaune announced. Everyone in the room watched as a young blonde woman in a blue dress slowly began to fade into existence. She smiled at the stunned faces. "My apologies for startling you. Jaune wanted to tell you what I told him, seven years ago. I believe my presence might help explain it. I am Princess Zelda, from the lost Kingdom of Hyrule."

Before the Arc son could respond, Crystal gasped. "You're the princess from the Lost Kingdom stories! My brother loves to tell them!"

Zelda giggled, approaching the young ones. "Yes, many of those stories are inspired by stories of previous heroes. My ancestors and yours." She kneeled in front of Garnet, who was shrieking in laughter. "He may have embellished a bit, because of how violent they were."

"Wait...so you're saying the stories about the fallen Kingdom, the wish granting triangles, the hero with a sword is real?" Violet asked in disbelief.

Zelda nodded. "Yes, and I fear that your brother's story is about to begin." She slowly stood up, getting a small whine out of Garnet. "Allow me to tell you the sugarcoated story of when I was alive. For thousands of years, we feared the rise of a Darkness. A being known as Calamity Ganon. We thought we had the abilities to win against this being when we uncovered these beings known as Guardians and Divine Beasts. Large mechanical monstrosities beyond even your tech level. Upon finding them, we trained the strongest Champions of the known races to pilot them. But before they could do so, Ganon took over the robots and turned them against us...Hyrule as we knew it was destroyed."

Zelda took a shaky breath. A small hand tugged her dress. She looked down to see Crystal trying to smile. "Don't be sad, please?"

The princess smiled. "Thank you, dear." She turned to the rest of the family, who were eager to hear the rest of it. "In that battle, I lost all of my friends save one: my best friend, Link. We were...forced to put him in a recovery chamber, while I held off Ganon. For 100 years, I kept him at bay, until Link recovered and helped regain control of the Divine Beasts. With their help, Ganon was destroyed, but it came at a cost. Hyrule, was no more. For thousands of years, the Kingdom of Hyrule fell into obscurity, humanity rising up, both humans and these Faunus. But now I fear Ganon is rising again."

The family digested this slowly, the only sound being Ozpin sipping his coffee. Finally, Aoi broke the silence. "Why?"

Zelda tilted her head at the question. "I'm sorry?"

"Why my brother? Why not someone else? He shouldn't be...trying to save the world from your screw-ups!"

"That's enough Aoi!" Jason snapped. "You are all training to be Huntsmen! That means you have a responsibility to protect mankind from the creatures of Grimm!

"But he shouldn't have to save the world!" Aoi cried. "He should be here protecting us!"

Before anyone could stop her, the second eldest Arc child ran from the room, in tears.

Jason sighed. Despite his daughter's outburst, she did have point. "So? Why Jaune?"

"Because I fear that something else is at work," Ozpin chimed in, drawing attention to himself for the first time, "Zelda is telling the truth that something dark is brewing in the world. The Grimm have become more restless, and creatures that have never been seen before are appearing near old villages, claiming them as their own. If what I fear is true, then Jaune training at my school would only help them."

"And if it's Ganon?" Midori asked him.

Ozpin closed his eyes. "Then, I fear that he may be the only hope this world has."

Zelda bit her lip in sadness. "I'm sorry I put this undue burden on your son. I truly wished that Ganon was destroyed. But I also fear he may return." She walked up to Jaune and glowed. "I don't have much time tonight, please allow me to grant you some magic. Think of this as part of your...Semblance." Jaunes body flowed and flowed with energy as something warm entered his Aura. His blue eyes melted into forest green, before fading back to their original color.

"This is the power of the Forest Medallion. The Medallion of Illusion," Zelda explained, "With it, you can trick your enemies into attacking projections of you and your allies. Look at your hand." Jaune did so and was surprised to see a green glow appear on the top right part of this hand. "This is only one part of your semblance. You must work to awaken the other five. This particular part is the Minuet of the Forest. In time you will learn five others. The boy nodded and the princess began to flicker. "I must rest now. We'll talk again soon." She turned to Ozpin. "Please take care of him." She asked as she faded away.

Ozpin chuckled. "I believe we had enough excitement for one night. I'll come back in the morning with the relevant paperwork." He addressed Jaune. "I have high expectations for you, Mr. Arc." He said mysteriously as Jason led the Headmaster out.

Two hours later, Jaune had finished preparing for bed and was walking from the bathroom. He paused outside Aoi's room, noticing it slightly ajar. Nudging it open, he spotted the girl, face down on her light blue bed-sheets as her brother come in. Said brother quietly walked over and sat on the bed and sighed. "You know, when Zelda told me about how I was the reincarnation of some hero, my first thought was...why me? Why me of all people? I could have been a farmer. I could have been a nobody. Yet someone wants me to save the world. And I'd given it all up stay with you all." He chuckled. "But I can't be selfish."

He noticed the bed shifting and smiled. "I'm doing this for all of you. Just because I'm saving the world, doesn't mean I'm not your brother. I promise I'll come back and visit. And an Arc never goes back on their word."

Aoi sniffled and crawled up to her younger brother to hug. "I don't care. I just want you safe. I'm your big sister, I should be the protector, not you."

Jaune smiled and hugged her back. "Think of this as repaying you for all the training you gave me." The two siblings hugged it for a few moments longer before Jaune released her. "Good night, Aoi. Sleep well."

Aoi squeezed his arm before letting go. Jaune smiled and left the room. He walked down the hallway towards his room. Climbing into his Queen-sized bed, he laid back and stared at the ceiling, sleep eluding him. His mind was racing a hundred miles an hour with thoughts of _Am I good enough? Will my family be okay without me? What if…"_

"Big brother?" Crystal opened his door, peeking around the edge.

"Krystal, what are you doing up?" Jaune asked sitting up. The smaller girl walked into the room in her pink bunny pajamas holding a stuffed rabbit in her arms. Jaune noticed she had been crying.

"I had a bad dream. Y"ou were asleep...a-and d-didn't wake up. And then the b-big scary Grimm tried to eat us.

Jaune hugged his little sister and soothed her. "Its ok Crystal. Your scared I won't come back. But let me tell you something. Your big brother will kill all those nasty Grimm and make sure they can't eat you" He told her tickling her.

Crystal giggled as her brother hugged her tightly. "Love you Big Brother." She temporarily released him and held up the bunny. "Here, Rosie could protect you."

Jaune laughed. "No, I think you should keep it. You never know when you'll need it."

Crystal giggled. "Sister Velvet?"

Jaune blushed. "Yeah like Sister Velvet. I'll be going to school with her. We'll send you pictures."

The younger girl pouted. "Miss you Big Brother."

"I'll miss you too Crys, go get some sleep."

Crystal nodded and crawled out of bed, much happier than when she came in. Satisfied in helping her, Jaune closed his eyes, sleep coming much easier now.

Three Days later

Jaune stood facing his family as he waited on the Bullhead helipad. At his legs were a suitcase with all of his clothes and junk and a travel bag with items from his family. At his hip was the family sword, Crocea Mors.

"Well, this is it guys, off on my own adventure."

"Be careful honey. Don't overburden yourself." Midori fretted.

"Bye big brother! Be safe!" Crystal and Watori shouted.

Aoi walked up to him, Violet right behind her. "You better come back!" Aoi started. "Your our baby brother, no one has the right to take you away!"

"Except maybe some girlfriends." Violet muttered. "No not even girlfriends!"

"Girls, you do realize I'm probably bringing back my team right? And there might be a girl or two on my team."

Violet and Aoi pouted but reluctantly stepped back. Jason stepped forward. "You take care you hear? I don't want to hear you getting killed out there."

Jaune smiled. "Thanks Dad."

 _"The Shuttle to the City of Vale is about to depart, all ticketed passengers please board at this time."_

"That's me. Bye Guys! See you during break!" Jaune shouted as he ran to the Bullhead. The family waved as the metal bird took off.

Violet patted her pockets and pulled something out of him and gulped. "Um...Mom? I have Jaune's motion sickness patches here. I forgot to give it to him."

"Oh that's fine, I'm sure your father gave him some."

"Dear? I thought that was Aoi's job," said Jason, dreading the results.

Midori watched the plane fly away with a sweatdrop. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Three Hours later

Jaune stumbled out of the Bullhead, his stomach doing its best impression of a blender. He raced towards a trash can and threw up most of his mother's homemade lunch. He panted as laid on the ground with his gear next to the wall.

"Are you alright?" A chipper young voice asked him. He looked up to see a young girl staring down at him with silver eyes. Her black hair with red highlights offset her pale face quitee wonderfully.

"You got pretty eyes, you know that?" Jaune told her. This made her squeak and blush which made her look even cuter. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just recovering from some motion sickness." He said standing up and getting a good look at his new friend. She was short, perhaps a little taller than his sister Santori. She was wearing a black and red laced corset with a flared knee length skirt. On her legs were knee length boots with matching leggings. On her shoulders was a long red cape the wrapped around her like a warm blanket. Seeing him staring, the girl blushed harder.

"Oh, um...I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you?"

"Jaune Arc. Short, sweet rolls off the tongue," he said confidently, making Ruby giggle.

"Do they?" She asked making him drop his head.

"Yeah well." Jaune wanted to continue but his stomach made its presence known. "Damn, stomach is still messed up. Need some Ginger cookies or something…"

"Can you walk?"

Jaune nodded. "Yeah, just give me a couple of minutes. Need to find my hotel for the night before I go to Beacon."

"You're going to Beacon? You're so lucky to be going to the best school in the world!" Ruby gushed.

Jaune had to chuckle; the girl's energy was infectious. "Hey, I could use a friend in helping me get to my hotel."

"Well…" Ruby rubbed her head. "I'm only here to find my sister. She's off to be a Huntsmen like you, probably the same class."

"Alright, let's see if we can find a map to this city. Dad taught me a few techniques for getting around…"

For the next couple of hours, after dropping off his stuff, the two talked about everything, from their families to even their favorite movies. People looking at them could be forgiven for thinking they were dating.

"So yeah, we always groan at Yang's puns. Watch out they can be pretty bad."

Jaune laughed. He really liked this girl as a friend. "So...what weapon do you have?"

Ruby's eyes lit up and reached under her cloak to pull out a large metallic object. She spun it around before unfolding it into a large scythe and planted in the ground, causing a dent.

"Whoa!" Jaune said impressed.

"This is my baby, Crescent Rose. It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle."

"Um, what?" asked Jaune intelligently.

"It's also a gun," she said, pulling back the bolt, "What about you?"

"Oh...it's nothing special," he replied, holding up his sword and sheath. "This is Crocea Mors. It's an ancestral blade. My Grandfather used it in the Great War. Saved his life a few times. The Sheathe becomes a shield." He popped it open to reveal the Arc double rainbow symbol.

Ruby's eyes sparked as she gazed at the blade. "This is incredible." She gushed carefully examining it. "Your blade must have some sort self-repairing dust or something. The condition is fantastic!"

Jaune chuckled. "Every family has their secrets." He said mysteriously, making the girl pout. "You must be really strong to wield her." He noted pointing at Crescent Rose.

"Yep. I drink milk!" Ruby proudly said. Her eyes caught something ahead. "Oooh! A Dust shop! I need some more Dust. And may see some of the new designs!" She sped off in a flurry of roses.

The blond shook his head. "She's a real quirky girl. I like them." He strolled along the sidewalk, taking notice of the shop name. "From Dust til' Dawn." Heading inside, he waved at the shop keep who gave him a friendly wave back. Spotting the distinctive hood of his companion, he strolled through the aisles looking through magazines. Moments later the store's bell chimed again. Jaune glanced up to see several well dressed men coming in. They were led a red head with a bowler hat in a white suit, smoking a cigar.

The man took a breath and tapped the ash out. "Do you have _any_ idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop this late?" To emphasize his point, one of the goons held up a gun to the shop keep's head, causing Jaune to duck below the shelves.

"Please! J-just take my Lien and leave!" stuttered the older man nervously, holding up his hands in surrender.

The bowler hat man shushed him. "Calm down, we aren't here for your money." He glanced towards his goons. "Grab the Dust."

Jaune observed them as they grabbed cylinders from a large container and insert it into the powdered Dust tubes. Glancing over to the side, he noticed Ruby was listening to her music very loudly while reading a magazine, not even noticing the robbery in progress.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see them." A good called out, pointing his blade at an unaware Ruby. The man growled. "Hey I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something?" He asked grabbing her shoulder. She turned her head to see the man pointing at his ear.

She took off her headphones, blinking disconcertedly. "Huh?"

"I said hands in the air, now!"

"Are you...robbing me?" Ruby asked.

 _"Yes!"_ snapped the man.

"Ahhhh…" The girl nodded. Before the goon could ask, she kicked him in the chest and send him flying to the front of the store. The bowler hat man boredly noticed this and nudged his head to order two more of his goons to attack Ruby.

One goon pointed a gun at her. "Freeze!"

Jaune took the opportunity to crawl out and activate his shield. He thrust it up and knocked the gun out of his hand. Then he bashed his head and knocked him to the floor. The third one was starting to panic, backing away with his sword pointing in their two teenagers nodded at each other, as if on the same wavelength. They both charged, Jaune with his shield in front and Ruby taking a few steps before launching forward with her feet. Jaune meanwhile cleared the way as three more thugs charged at them, batting them aside like a battering ram. They crashed through the window taking one of the thugs with them. They slowly stood staring down the pe

The man in the bowler hat narrowed his eyes. "Okaaaay…" Then he glared at his minions. "Get them!"

The four goons rushed the two teenagers. Ruby quickly leaped up, twirled around and kicked the first goon in the face. The second charged at Jaune who quickly thrust his shield, knocking him back before he did a sweep of the guy's legs, knocking him onto the ground before kicking him in the chest.

Ruby landed before pointing away with her gun. Pulling the trigger, she used its momentum to spin swipe at a second goon before bringing down Crescent Rose on a third. The fourth guy managed to pull his gun out begin firing. Jaune was quick on the draw and jumped in front of Ruby, shield towards the gunfire and blocking the shots. This allowed the girl to leap back and build up momentum with her gun. Wih one more shot, she slid into the guys legs knocking him into the air. Using Crescent Rose as a brake, she twisted around catching the guy before slamming him into the ground.

The bowler hat guy scowled. "Looks like I'm gonna get that damn refund after all," he grumbled. He took his cigar out of his mouth. "Well Red, Blondie, I think we can all say this has been an eventful evening." Dropping the cigar, he ground it out with the butt of his cane, then lifted it to point at the two teens. The bottom popped open, revealing a crosshairs on the resulting cap, and the gun barrel it had been hiding. "As much as I like to stick around, I'm afraid that our paths should diverge here.." He pulled the trigger and sent a red burst of fire at the two. Ruby used Crescent Rose to propel herself in the air while Jaune ducked out of the way. The blast blew up the street and they lost sight of their opponent.

"Jaune, you alright?" Ruby called out as she landed.

"I'm fine!" He said getting back on his feet. "Where did he...Over there!" He pointed out to Ruby. She turned to see the crook fleeing by climbing a ladder onto a nearby roof. Ruby glanced behind her to the shop keep. "You okay we go after him?" The shop keep nodded. "Right, Jaune come on!" she called out behind her, blasting towards the ladder.

"Wait up!" he yelled, trying to keep up. He watched Ruby blast her way up using her gun's recoil. "Show off," he muttered, speeding up his climb. Ruby landed on the roof just as the man crossed it. "Hey!" she cried.

The man stopped and groaned internally. "Persistent." A few tense moments of stand-off followed, with Jaune quickly joining Ruby ready to fight. Then the sounds of a Bullhead revving up caught their ears. They watched as a large Bullhead flew up from behind the building they were standing on. The confident man leaped on and turned to face them, holding up a red crystal.

"End of the line, kiddies!" called the man, throwing the crystal onto the roof. Then he pointed his cane and fired a screeching shot at it. Jaune leaped in front of Ruby and put his shield up to block the blast.

*KABOOM!*

"HehehaHAHAA!" cackled the man on the plane. When the smoke cleared however, he scowled. "What the?"

Jaune and Ruby glanced over Jaune's shield to see a tall blonde woman dressed in a white blouse, purple cape, black skirt and leggings and two inch heels. In front of her was a large purple circle, controlled by her wand. Shifting up her glasses she waved her wand to her right. Multiple magical missiles left its wake and crashed into the Bullhead, knocking it off course.

Their opponent was thrown for through a loop as the pilot tried to regain control. Struggling into the cockpit, he informed the pilot. "We got a Huntress!" The pilot, a woman, quickly got out of the seat allowing him to regain control.

The blonde woman continued to pelt the Bullhead with summoned icicles. Out of the aircraft's opening, a woman with brown heals a flowing dress and glowing eyes stepped up. She raised her hands and launched a fireball towards the group. The blond Huntress stepped forward to bat the ball away when Jaune stepped up and swung his sword. The sword connected and the ball was sent back. Stunned for a moment the woman created a larger fireball and fired it back. Jaune stood ready for another attack when he was levitated and thrown behind the huntress. The fire ball landed short but the woman on the plane raised her hand causing it to glow on the roof. All three of her opponents leaped out of the way.

The Huntress was unfazed as she lifted the debris, forming it into a spear, and flung in towards the plane. Her opponent was unfazed as she fired two more fireballs at the approaching spear. Undeterred the huntress split it up and fired multiple shards at the plane. The pilot quickly leaned into the shots, most of the shots hitting the armored hull. Fed up with the fight, the woman glowed and unleashed a wave that somehow dispelled everything the Huntress flying around her.

Ruby who had been a bystander since the duel began, collapsed Crescent Rose into a large rifle and fired into the plane. These proved ineffective as the woman blocked the three shots before glowing again. Underneath them several circles of fire glowed forcing all three to leap out of the way as the roof blew up where they were standing. All three watched the bullhead fly away with a frown. The silver-eyed girl turned to the blonde. "You're a huntress…!" she gasped, eyes sparkling, "…Can I have your autograph!?

Hour later at a police station

"I hope you two know what you did tonight will not be taken lightly!" The strict woman told Ruby and Jaune while stomping around the table. Ruby looked sad at being scolded and Jaune looked ready to talk back to Huntress. "You put yourself and others in grave danger!"

"They started it!" Ruby pleaded.

"Lady, we're supposed to be Hunters, we couldn't exactly say let them take the dust!" Jaune replied.

The Huntress ignored them as she looked at her scroll. "If it were up to me you would be sent home, with a pat on the back," This gave Ruby hope, which the Huntress frowned at. "And a slap on the wrist!" She emphasized by slapping the table with her wand, make the younger girl yelp.

"Hey, she didn't do anything wrong!" Jaune told the woman.

This only made the woman turn to him, furry etched in her features. "You, Mister Arc, are lucky we don't revoke your entrance over this stunt! But someone is apparently fond of you. Both of you." She muttered, stepping away to reveal Professor Ozpin with a plate of cookies.

"Well, Mr. Arc, I didn't expect you so soon, in an interrogation room of all places," he said jovially.

"Yeah well, when you do the right thing and someone thinks we shouldn't, it ends with us in the police station," replied Jaune snarkily.

Ozpin hummed. "Well, I can take care of getting you two out of here after I talk with your friend here. I must say, for your first time fighting together, you and Ms. Rose certainly made a great team."

Jaune rubbed his hair sheepishly. "Well, she did a lot of the work."

"Indeed," The Headmaster agreed. He turned to the young girl who looked like a deer in the headlights. "Ruby Rose," He took a closer look at her face. "You have...Silver eyes."

"Uh…" Ruby stuttered, clearly offset by the non-sequitur.

Ozpin leaned back and nudged his head towards a video on his scroll. It depicted her jumping around with Crescent Rose and taking down the would be robbers. "So Miss Rose. Care to tell us where you learned all of this?"

"S...Signal Academy?" She gulped

Ozpin looked unconvinced. "They taught you how to wield one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Yeah...Well one teacher in particular."

Ozpin hummed. "I see." The professor placed the cookies in front of Ruby in effort to calm her down. She took one and munched it before offering Jaune one and begin to scarf most of the rest down. "Its funny, because I've only seen one other scythe wielder with that type of skill before. A dusty old crow."

Ruby mumbled something with all the cookies in her mouth. Ozpin raised an eyebrow as she swallowed her cookies. "Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I am all like Huuuaa-HAH! HIYA!"

Jaune had to admit her gestures were kind of cute. But something told him there was more to this interrogation than met the eye. He caught Ozpin's eye as Ruby continued her karate motions.

Refocusing on Ruby, Ozpin cut to the chase as he sat down. "So what does an adorable girl like yourself doing at a school for killing monsters?

Ruby's confidence shone through as she sat up straighter. "I want to be a Huntress," she said without hesitation.

"You want to slay monsters," stated Ozpin lightly.

"Yeah," she agreed, "I've only got two years left at Signal and then I'll apply to Beacon! See my sister's starting this year and she's trying to become a Huntress. And I want to become a Huntress so I can help people. Our parents always taught us to do the right thing and I may as well make a career out of it. Policemen are okay but Huntsmen and Huntresses are so romantic and cool an' bjjjjh-GAH! Ya know!?"

The blonde Huntress looked unconvinced, but Ozpin smirked amusedly, a knowing look in his eye. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin," Ruby replied matter-of-factly, "The Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

There was a pause

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything," she agreed, wistfully.

Ozpin looked at his assistant, who rolled her eyes resignedly, then turned back to the girl. "Well alright then, let me just finish up the paperwork on getting you in." He stood up to walk out. "You two are free to leave. And Mr. Arc?" The swordsman looked up to the Headmaster. "Keep an eye on her. She may prove to be a valuable comrade."

Ruby's mind finally caught up to her and she squealed, eyes sparkling. "REALLY!? OH MY GOD, THANK YOU SO MUCH~!"

The two Hunters had the foresight to cover their ears. Jaune, being near point-blank range, fell over at the loudness. He staggered out of the station, still trying to recover his hearing. Ruby followed quickly behind him, looking like a puppy on a sugar rush.

"Oh I can't believe I'm going to Beacon two years early! Thank you so much Jaune!" Ruby squealed.

Jaune laughed at her energy. "It wasn't all me. You were the one that took down most of those thugs."

"But we took them down together! That's what a team's all about! Ooooh, I can't wait to tell Yang! I gotta run! See ya on the plane!" the girl shouted speeding off down the street.

Jaune shook his head. "She's got a lot of energy, but she's awesome to be around. Glad to have one friend before school in my class." He felt something on his hand. Looking down, he noticed the faded image of the Triforce pulsing. Zelda had warned her that if something like that happened it meant one of the wielders of the Triforce was nearby.

 _Has it been going off the whole time? Then who set it off?_ he wondered, _I need some sleep. I got a big day tomorrow. Oh wait, I need those motion sickness patches. Now where's the nearest Malreds?_

Next Day

Jaune laid against the window, trying to stave off the headache. His motion sickness patches were working, but one of the side effects was it gave him pretty bad headaches. He sighed as he stared out into the sky. _Soon, we're gonna be at Beacon. Hopefully I can find some answers to what I need to do for Zelda._

"Jaune? That you?" A familiar voice greeted his ears. He turned to see Ruby walking up to him, a busty, blonde, taller girl in tow. Despite his headache, he could make out several features. The most prominent was a brown bombers jacket, opened to reveal an orange shirt holding a well-developed bust along with an orange bandana around her neck. She had on biker's shorts that showed off her long legs, clad in brown boots. On her wrists were two yellow bracelets he assumed were her weapons. The blonde's face was one of surprise. "See sis, I told you he was real!"

"It's not that I didn't believe you Ruby, it's just…" The girl trailed off.

Jaune saved the girl the awkwardness. "You must be Yang. I'm Jaune Arc. Nice to finally put a face to the name. Um...Are you really sisters?"

"Yep! Even though we don't share the same mother, we are as tight as sisters can be!" Yang boasted.

 _That explains the face and eyes. Ruby's mother couldn't have given Yang those features._ Jaune thought. "Anyway, how have you enjoyed the flight?"

"It's been awesome especially with my baby sister with me!" Yang cheered. She hugged Ruby, nearly crushing the poor girl's spine. "This is the best day ever, I'm so proud of you!

Ruby was trying to breathe from the bone crushing hug. "Yang...please stop!" The older sister let go. Ruby took a gasp to catch her breath and sighed. "It was nothing, we just took down those thugs robbing a store. It wasn't a big deal."

"But it is a big deal when my baby sister gets in two years ahead of everyone else!" Yang gushed. "You'll be the bee's knees once everyone at Beacon finds out!

Ruby pouted. "I don't want to be the bee's knees! I don't want any kinda knees! I-I'm just a normal girl, with normal knees."

Yang frowned. "What's wrong? Aren't you excited?"

Ruby rubbed her arm and looked away. "Of course I am," she mumbled, "It's just…like you said, I was moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special."

"You _are_ special Ruby," Jaune chimed in. "You took down those thugs like a seasoned pro. You'll do fine. We'll support you a 100%!"

Before Ruby could speak up, the TV's loud speakers caught their attention _"The Robbery was led by Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact local authorities."_

Jaune narrowed his eyes at the mugshot on the screen. _So Roman Torchwick huh? Is he really a small time thief? Or is there someone else._

 _"Thanks Cyril. In other news, this weekend's Faunus protest turned dangerous as the White Fang disrupted the ceremony…"_ The screen suddenly switched off, to be replaced by a hologram of the huntress Ruby and Jaune had met came on.

 _"Hello and Welcome to Beacon."_

"Who's that?" asked Yang.

 _"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."_

"Oh."

 _"You have been selected to have the privilege to attend our prestigious academy. Our world has enjoyed an unprecedented period of peace and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your responsibility to continue to uphold it."_

Yang and Ruby watched with rapt attention as Glynda spoke. Meanwhile Jaune frowned. _Peace...if what Ozpin is saying is true...peace may not exist for much longer._

 _"You have demonstrated the courage to take on such a task. Now, it's_ our _turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training needed to protect our world."_ Glynda's voice faded out as the projection ended.

Ruby widened her eyes. "Oh wow…" She quietly whispered rushing to the window. Below them was the massive sprawling complex that was Beacon Academy. "You can practically see Signal from here!" She squealed pressing against the glass. She mellowed out a bit. "Guess home's not far away."

Yang smirked and wrapped an arm around her sister. "Beacon's our home now."

Jaune stood next to them and smiled. _Our first step. Let's hope we can find something related to Hyrule soon._

Jaune and his new friends Ruby and Yang have arrived at Beacon Academy. What adventures lie ahead? Find out next time on Remnants of Tri.

 **End of Chapter:**

 **UO: Happy New Year everybody.**

 **Preview: As they settle in, Jaune and Ruby encounter new classmates. Then they begin their careers by finding their teams. What will they encounter? Find out**

 **Next time: The Emerald Forest**

 **Next Update, I don't even know, but I think this time its First Saint League.**


	3. Initation to School and a Legend

**OSPREY….SWOOSH  
UO: Sorry about that. (Sees Favories and Reviews)...Okay if some of that love would go to Journeys that'd be great.  
Weiss: Took you long enough  
UO: Oh shut up Ice Queen! Is everyone here?  
Ruby: Team RWBY reporting for duty?  
UO: And JNPR?  
Pyrrha: Hello everyone!  
UO: Good. Now for the teams, I decided to do canon. A. They work. B. *Sees weapons close to crotch, Yang's eyes glowing an ominous red* I'd like to keep my manhood. Disclaimer please**

 **Nora: *Salutes* UnitedOsprey1991 Does not own Legend of Zelda and RWBY. They belong to Nintendo and Rooster Teeth/the late Monty Oum. He makes no money whatsoever**

"Speech"  
 _Thoughts  
_ **Yelling  
** Time Skip and Locations

Chapter 3; Initiation to School and a Legend

The three prospective Hunters and Huntresses stepped off their transport in awestruck wonder. Beacon Academy was easily one of the most prestigious schools in the world, and it showed with its architecture; the tall spires, combined with its wide courtyard and raised walls gave it a fairy tale castle vibe.

While Yang and Jaune were admiring the decor, Ruby was focused on everyone's weapons. "OOOOH! That kid has a fire sword!" she squealed with stars in her eyes, "And that guy has a collapsible staff!" All the while her body was shaking like she was on a sugar high and her body floated three feet off the ground.

Yang chuckled and gently grabbed her cape. "Easy Ruby, you don't have to get excited over every weapon. You've got Crescent Rose."

Ruby unfolded the rifle and hugged it, pouting. "Of course I care for her! But there are just so _many_ weapons out there! They're more than just tools, they're an extension of ourselves! Seeing new weapons is like meeting new people…only better." The younger girl trailed off, shuffling her feet.

"She's got a point, Yang," Jaune added, defending Ruby, "Just like every person is unique, most weapons are specially tailored to their owners." He unsheathed Coreca Mors. "My family believes that each weapon has a soul that can only be brought out with the right wielder."

The sisters watched him admire his sword with fond smiles. While Ruby squealed in excitement at how cool he was being, Yang smiled approvingly at how dorky he was being. Still, he made a very valid point. "Right, but we shouldn't concentrate on weapons, Rubes. School is all about meeting new people." She tugged the younger girl's hood down over her face, chuckling.

"Why would I need new friends when I have you?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Well," said the blonde slowly, backing up, "Actually, my friends are right over there, gotta go bye!" She took off like a rocket, sprinting up the path towards a distant, waving group.

She took off so fast that Ruby was sent spinning in circles making her feel nauseous. "Wait where are we supposed to go? What am I supposed to do!?" she babbled, her eyes rattling around in her head.

Jaune scowled. _Smooth Yang,_ he thought, catching the reaper. "Don't worry about her; you got me, right?"

Ruby nodded with a blush The moment was broken up by a grating voice. "Excuse me! What are you doing?!"

Quickly separating from their hug in embarrassment, they turned to see a white-haired girl with sapphire eyes and pale skin. Her attire consisted of a white jacket over a matching top and skirt with white heeled boots. She also wore a frown that was currently tinged with annoyance.

"Sorry, she got a little dizzy and I was helping her, miss…?" Jaune asked the rude girl.

The girl regarded the blond with an incredulous look. Seeing that she was being addressed, she composed herself. "My apologies, my name is Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company. I was concerned because your friend could have tripped into my luggage behind you." Jaune and Ruby slowly tilted twisted their heads to see a large cart with multiple suitcases behind them. Weiss continued, "Some of these cases have very volatile dust, so you have to be careful. I'm sorry, I told you my name, but what about yours?"

Jaune rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm Jaune Arc, this is Ruby Rose. A pleasure to meet you Ms. Schnee."

Weiss seemed to notice his last name. "An Arc, huh? I thought they had all girls."

"Nope, only son of eight. My sisters are all local huntsmen near my home."

Weiss hummed and turned to Ruby. "And you, aren't you a little young to be here?" she asked suspiciously.

"Um…" Ruby began.

"Whatever, don't slow me down," the white haired girl waved her off and stormed away, her carriage in tow.

The two friends watched the girl walk off in silence. Ruby turned to Jaune in an effort to break the awkwardness. "Soooo, seven sisters?

Jaune laughed as they began walking in the direction Weiss went. "Yeah, Mom's had eight kids but she can still cook and keep up with us. It helps the older siblings like me, Violet and Aoi help out a lot.

"Older sisters are nice," Ruby replied blissfully.

"That they are," Jaune nodded.

"I wish I could meet your family someday."

"Well, if we're on the same team. Even if we aren't, I'll try to find a way," the swordsman offered.

"I can barely handle one, how can you deal with seven," Ruby pouted.

"Takes a loving family to do it all," Jaune said with a charming smile, making the red cloaked girl blush. The blond looked around. "Um...do you know where we're going?"

"I was following you," Ruby countered.

"Great...first day here and we're lost!" groaned Jaune. A few moments of searching later, they eventually found the auditorium where multiple future Huntsmen gathered to listen to Professor Ozpin.

"Quiet please," Glynda announced from her spot on the podium, "Professor Ozpin has a few words of wisdom before your initiation." She stepped back and allowed the professor to step forward. Jaune noticed a subtle shift in the professor's face, almost like he was in pain.

"I'll...keep this brief," he said, enunciating slowly, "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to _you_ to take the first step."

Jaune watched the headmaster walk away and frowned. Before he could ponder the headmaster's words, Glynda approached the mic again. "All first year students will sleep in the ballroom tonight. Please make yourselves comfortable. Please place your gear in the assigned lockers. Socializing, while not mandatory, is strongly encouraged."

Jaune followed the large group of Hunters to the locker room and looked for a good spot to put his sword and shield in.

"Let's see...here we go," said Jaune, plunking his bags inside a locker, numbered 243, and hanging his sword and shield up. Closing the locker, he spun around and collided with someone knocking both to the ground.

"Oh, sorry!" yelped a feminine voice. He looked up and was awed by the sight in front of him. Where Ruby was adorable and Yang boasted sexuality, the girl in front of her was flat-out gorgeous. She wore a bronze corset that showed her decent size chest but left her powerful arms bair On her legs were a pair of matching, thigh-length, heeled boots, armored with the same bronze as her corset, with a red sash around her hips. Her scarlet hair was held back by a circlet, which only made her deep emerald eyes stand out more. He found himself blushing.

"N-no big deal," he said sheepishly, "I'm Jaune Arc, short and sweet off the tongue. And you are?"

The girl seemed to snap out of some sort of trance. "Ah, yes, I-I'm Pyrrha Nikos. It;s very nice to meet you. We seem to be neighbors."

Jaune noticed that the locker next to him was open, containing a round shield and a red and gold spear. "So it seems. Um, I was just gonna change…?"

"Pyrrha?" Weiss' voice spoke up. Both of them turned to see the pale haired girl walking up to them. "There you are…oh, hello Jaune. I take it you and Pyrrha have met?"

"Yeah, we literally ran into each other."

Weiss smirked. "Pyrrha here is one of the strongest hunters to come to Beacon. She won Mistral's regional tournament four times in a row."

Pyrrha looked slightly put out at that, only for Jaune to snap his fingers. "Now I remember you! My little sister, Krystal, loves Pumpkin Pete's. She says the girl on the box was pretty. Guess she's a great judge of character."

The spartan blinked in slight befuddlement, blushed and giggled. "Thank you."

Weiss smiled slightly then turned serious. "We best get some sleep for the test tomorrow." She walked away to change into her nightgown. Pyrrha smiled and went to go change.

Jaune chuckled and did the same, changing out of his armor and jeans and into a white muscle shirt and black boxers. Finishing his business in the bathroom, he walked out into the ballroom. Everyone was dressed for bed and had staked out their own spots, or were walking around to talk to other hunters. Surveying the room, he spotted Yang's distinct mane. She was dressed in an orange tank top that was stretched tight over her impressive chest and black short shorts. She whistled. "Damn, Jaune, lookin _good._ Ain't that right, Rubes?"

The silver eyed girl looked up from writing a letter and squeaked in embarrassment before hiding in her pillow. "Yaaang!"

"Admit it Ruby," Yang teased.

The younger girl looked up shyly. "F-Fine, it looks great on you."

Jaune smirked and laid down next her. He noticed she was dressed more modestly than Yang. She was wearing pink sweatpants with hearts on them and black tank top with a corgi face on it. He noticed her writing something. "What're you doing?"

"Oh, just...writing to my friends in Patch. They wanted me to write them." She replied only to get a corgi pillow in her face.

"Your such a dork," Yang teased. "You got new friends like Jaune here." Only to be met by the pillow.

Ruby sighed. "I know, but I miss my old friends." She tilted her head and noticed a black haired girl in a purple yukata. "Hm?"

"What's up, Ruby?" Yang.

"The girl over there reading, she's got this...vibe about her."

Yang grinned and grabbed her sister. "Well then let's say hello."

Ruby mock-glared at her sister as she was dragged firmly over to the black-haired girl. The blonde waved her arm in greeting. "Hellooo~!" she trilled.

The girl glanced up, blinking, momentarily disoriented from being torn from her reading. "Uh. Can I…help you?" she asked, bemused.

Yang pointed at Ruby. "My sister was curious what you were reading."

The girl looked at Ruby who pouted at her sister's rough nature. The silver eyed girl cleared her throat. "Um...hi I'm Ruby. That's an interesting book."

The girl smiled. "I'm Blake. It's one of my favorites. It's about a man with two souls fighting for dominance."

"Really?" Ruby asked. "I love books. Yang used to read them all the time. Stories about heroes fighting monsters and saving the day, it's one of the reasons I wanted to be a Huntress."

Blake gave a small smile, tinged with pity and a tiny amount of bitterness. "I see. But sometimes the world doesn't work like that."

Ruby only shrugged, keeping her smile. "Then you just gotta help make it work. If you chalk it up to 'well, it's the way things are,' then nothing can ever get better. And if you dunno where to start, just do what feels right."

Blake shifted under her silver-eyed gaze, opening her mouth to retort. Nothing came out, and she looked back at her book. "...Maybe," she mumbled, "But what if it's not…?"

Before Ruby could answer, Yang teased her by wrapping an arm around her sister. "Oh look at you making friends. My baby sister is growing up!" Ruby responded by punching her and kick starting a catfight, sending up a dust cloud. Jaune chuckled as the sisters pulled on each other's cheeks and hair. He reached into his bag and pulled out a picture. It was taken the day before he left for the academy, with his sisters all cuddled around him, his father laughing at his predicament and his mother holding his youngest sister close.

"What do you have there Jaune?" A neutral voice asked. He looked up and was surprised at seeing Weiss with a curious look on her face. Her hair was down and she was wearing a light blue nightgown that came down to her thigh. In Jaune's eyes, she looked like a princess.

"Oh this? Just a picture of my family. My parents and seven sisters," he said handing her the picture. She scanned the picture and smiled, though Jaune notice she had a look of longing.

"Seven sisters and you. Your mother must be strong to handle 8 kids _and_ farm life," Weiss praised.

Jaune smiled and took the picture. "Yeah…it's a team effort though. You have any siblings?"

Weiss's face saddened. "I'm the middle child. My older sister is in the Atlas military and my younger brother...is complicated. To be honest, I'm jealous of your family."

"Why? You have everything you could want."

"It doesn't mean our home life is rainbows," she muttered. She sighed. "Look, just...don't say anything okay? My family isn't well liked, especially by the Faunus."

"Arc's honor Weiss. For what it's worth, I hope we can be friends," Jaune replied.

The heiress looked at Ruby and Yang who were now in a tickle war and smiled sadly. "Yes...I hope so too."

A few minutes later, lights out was called and the knight put his picture away before closing his eyes and falling asleep. In what seemed like one moment to the next, he appeared in his mindscape, where Zelda was playing on her harp.

"Hey Zelda."

The princess smiled and kept playing. "It seems your first step is tomorrow. I'm proud of your progress, Jaune."

"Thanks. I hope I can get a good partner."

Zelda giggled. "I hope so too. I rather liked the girls that you talked too. Especially Pyrrha."

The male blond blushed. "I guess.

The princess stood up and walked to him. "The first temple is nearby. Pass initiation and then talk to Professor Ozpin. He'll show you the way."

"Right. I guess I should tell my team when this happens."

"That would be wise. Anyway, I hope you have a good dream, I have to do something," Zelda replied walking off into the mists.

Jaune hummed and closed his eyes, enjoying the calmness of the night. Before he knew it, it was early morning. The sun peaked through the ballroom and hit him in the eye. Rubbing his eye and yawning, he noticed an unfamiliar weight on his stomach. Looking down, he smiled and blushed slightly as Ruby had found her way onto his chest. He had to admit, she was adorable sleeping like this.

A feminine giggle caught his attention. Turning his head, he saw Yang watching them with a bright smile. "You two are so cute like this."

Jaune's blush intensified. "Um, are you okay with us like this?"

Yang tilted her head. "Hm...As a sister i should be trying to break you up. At the same time, I got this little camera that took a great photo of Ruby using you like a teddy bear," she teased holding up her scroll.

Jaune groaned, the noise being enough to wake up Ruby. The girl blinked sleepily and noticed Yang smirking at her. "Yang, shut up. It's too early," she mumbled nuzzling into what she thought was a pillow.

"Oh Ruby, I think your pillow wouldn't like drool on its cover."

Ruby looked up confused and felt below here. Her body froze as she felt not the soft corgi pillow she'd slept with the previous night but something more firm. She cranked her head up to see Jaune's amused face. "Good morning."

The young girl eeeped and scrambled away. "I'm so sorry!"

"What is going on!?" yelled Weiss stomping over.

"Sorry, prank that went a little wrong," Jaune replied.

Weiss stared at Ruby who was hiding in her sleeping bag and then at Yang's smile. She sighed. "Right...Please cease this. We have our test today and i believe we need all the concentration we can get."

Yang smirked. "Oh don't be frosty, snow queen."

This got a groan out of Ruby and Jaune. ""BOOOO!""

Yang giggled and stood up, making her assets jiggle slightly. "Come on, I can smell pancakes from here."

Everyone agreed and headed for their respective showers to clean themselves up and change. A half an hour later, Jaune found himself sitting down with the sisters, watching with morbid fascination as an orange haired girl in a white blouse, black vest and pink skirt ate her second stack of pancakes. Next to her was a male who had a pink stripe in his dark hair. His choice of outfit was a green and black kimono top with grey jeans.

"The more I watch, the more...I can't look away," Yang muttered.

The male shrugged at them, smiling wryly. "Nora here is a pancake fiend. Sorry, my name is Lie Ren."

"And I'm Nora Valkyrie!" cried the girl, wiping at her mouth, "Me an' Renny are together! Well, not _together_ together, but we've been together a long time!

"I'm Yang, and this is my sister Ruby," Yang pointed to the out of it reaper.

"And I'm Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you. I hope we find good teams." He turned to Ruby. "You alright?"

Ruby blinked her eyes open at being called out. "Oh...um yeah. I just had a rough night."

Jaune chuckled. "Nerves?"

"Part of it," Ruby replied. "I also had this really weird dream. I was in a castle...I was looking some sort of altar and this girl's voice called out to me. She said…er, something like, "Unlock your destiny...and something about three? A triangle? I forget."

Jaune nearly choked on his food. _The Triforce? Zelda what are you doing?_ Before he could inquire any further about her dream, Glynda's voice boomed over the intercom.

" _Will all first year students gather their gear and head to the Emerald Forest Cliff? It's time for your initiation. Lateness will_ not _be tolerated."_

"That's our cue. Good luck you two!" Jaune told the non-a-couple and left for the locker room.

Minutes later, he was gazing out over a seemingly endless forest, a near-solid canopy of green concealing what lay below. He and the other students had gathered atop a massive cliff that overlooked the forest, while Headmaster Ozpin and Glynda stood before them.\

"Today you will partake in a ritual that has stood the test of time at this academy. For years now, you've trained your minds, your bodies and your spirits for your future work. Now it will be tested here in the Emerald Forest."

"Some of you are curious on how you'll be teamed up," Glynda continued. "Let me put that to rest: your teams will be assigned… _today."_

Ruby let out a small whimper at that as Ozpin picked up from his deputy. "These people will be your teammates for the rest of your time at this Academy, so I suggest you choose wisely. That said, the person you make eye contact will be your partner for the next 4 years."

This shattered Ruby's confidence. "WHAT!?"

Jaune turned to her. "Calm down Ruby. Who knows, maybe your partner will be nice."

Ruby met his gaze and nodded with a small blush as Ozpin concluded, "Once you've partnered up, make your way to the castle ruins in the north end of the forest. Do _not_ hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you _will_ die. Now then, take your spots."

Jaune crouched down, ready to dash off the cliff. A thought came to his head. "How are we entering the forest?"

Ozpin chuckled. "You will be falling and devising your own landing strategy." As he said this the first said of students had launched.

"...You're getting a kick out of this aren't you?"

Ozpin said nothing as Nora cheered as she was thrown skywards. Yang smirked at Ruby and put on aviator sunglasses before she launched. Ruby turned to Jaune. "Good Luck!"

"You too!" He called out, just as her catapult activated and flung her into space.

"Good luck Mr. Arc," Ozpin told him. "Consider this your first step towards your destiny."

Jaune nodded and braced himself. Seconds later, the plate beneath him clicked, then jolted powerfully, and the ground beneath him vanished. Air rushed past him as he was hurled up and out, the forest soaring past. As his momentum slowed, he felt his stomach rumble. "Oh god, not good-!" he groaned, covering his mouth. Before he could hurl, however, something gleamed in the distance. In a flash, a spear caught his hoodie and embedded itself in a tree.

"Ooof!" he grunted, before looking up into the sky and calling, "THANK YOU!" He heard a distant 'I'm sorry!' and chuckled. He tried to free himself, only to find that the spear was wedged pretty tightly into the tree. "Great job Jaune, you trained for seven years only to get stuck in a tree. I wonder how Ruby is doing."

At the same time, Ruby had long since fired off her Crescent Rose to slow herself down a bit with the recoil, then hooked the massive scythe blade onto a tree branch, swinging to further reduce her momentum. Landing in a crouch, she activated her semblance and rushed through the woods.

 _Gotta find Yang! Also can't see other people! Although Jaune's not that bad. GAH!_ She screamed in her mind. Looking up she spotted something in the distance. She skidded to a stop, almost running into the person, the white attire revealing it to be Weiss. The Schnee Heiress heard her stop and spun around.

They caught each other's eyes and stared at each other for a moment. Then Weiss sighed, "...Alright, I guess I could do worse. Just don't slow me down okay?"

Ruby smiled slightly. "Oh don't worry about me." She sped in front of the white haired girl surprising the heiress "I can be really fast."

Weiss shook her head. "Whatever, come on, we need to figure out where to go."

"I can help," Jaune called out causing the the girls to look up. "I've been farming for years I know which way to go. If you can help me down."

Before they could answer, Pyrrha walked into the clearing. "Hello again."

"Oh hey Pyrrha...is this yours?" Jaune asked with a smile motioning to the spear

The red head giggled. "It is. Do you still have room for Team Jaune?"

The blond smiled and with Weiss' help she levitated her weapon out of the tree. Weiss' glyphs caught the young man and brought him to Earth.

"That was pretty cool! Ruby squealed.

"Yes, my Semblance is polarity."

"Whoa, you control poles?" Ruby asked.

"Not quite Ruby," Jaune laughed. "Polarity means magnetism, the ability to attract and repel metal."

"Magnets are cool too, and so are Weiss' circles!" Ruby gushed.

"Thank you Ruby, though they aren't circles." Weiss smiled proudly. "These are the Schnee family Semblance, Glyphs. I can use them for a variety of different things. Creating a platform to help Jaune here is child's play."

"We can talk later. Jaune do you know where we're going?" Pyrrha asked.

The swordsman nodded. "The Sun's still rising, so," he pointed behind Pyrrha. "That way is East. So," he pointed to his left. "That's North. Come on."

As the group of four trudged on, they were unaware of the menacing eyes following them.

Meanwhile, Yang had absolutely _nailed_ her landing and was now wandering aimlessly around the foggy woods. "Hellloooo~! Anyone out there? Helllooo! Getting bored here!" She shouted out, crossing her arms over her head. A few moments of quiet later she heard a rustling in the bushes. She approached the bushes excitedly. "Is that you Ruby?" A loud growl answered her back. Her eyebrows rose. "…Nope."

She leaped back from a large Ursa that swiped at her. Landing back on her feet, she activated her gauntlets and took a fighting stance as she eyed the two Ursa in front of her. One charged her and reared back before launching a haymaker into its stomach. Its friend ran in posed to swipe in from the top. She landed an uppercut and then kicked it away.

Yang looked at the Ursas and smiled. "Um, you haven't seen a girl in a red hood have you?" The Ursa responded by charging again. The blonde backflipped out of the way of both swipes and laughed. "Geez~ You two couldn't hit the broadside of a ba…" She trailed off as a strand of her hair slowly fell to the ground. "...You…" Her eyes turned red as the Ursa looked at each other in confusion. "YOU MONSTERS!" The air around her ignited and she charged at left Ursa. She launched a right hook which stunned the bear then fired off a flurry of punches before caving the bear's skull in. The bear was disintegrating before it hit the ground. She glared at the other Grim. "You want some too!?"

Before the other Grimm could attack, it let out a pained yelp before collapsing. Behind the bear was Blake resheathing her weapon with a smile.

Yang returned the smile of her partner. "I could have taken it."

On the other side of the woods, Jaune's group heard the yells. "What was that?"

Ruby recognized the screams and sighed. "Sounds like Yang...someone messed with her hair again."

Her companions stared at her with wide eyes. Pyrrha recovered first. "O...okay. Hopefully we don't upset her. Anyway, how much further Jaune?"

"Um...maybe another mile or so. There's definitely been some people here, given the trampled brush," Jaune replied. He then noticed something strange. "Hold on." He took a whiff of the air. "That's a cooking fire."

"What is someone doing camping in a Grimm infested forest?" Weiss asked.

Jaune thought hard and gasped. "No way." He moved into the bushes and pulled them aside. In front of them was a group of small humanoids. They were a bright red in color and very thin. They each wielded clubs and wore metal hats. A much larger beast stomped around, presumably the leader, barking out orders in a guttural tongue. Scattered around the camp were various dust crystals in barrels, indicating they had found some source of the material.

He turned around and looked to the girls who had seen the same thing. "What the heck are those things? Humanoid Grimm?" Ruby asked with worry.

Jaune shook his head. "No, something much worse. We need to clear these out and report to Ozpin."

"How do we that?" Weiss asked.

Jaune hummed and snapped his fingers. "Ruby, do you have any fire dust?" At the girl's nod, he pointed at a set of barrels close to the edge of the camp. "I want you to shoot those barrels. The fewer we face the more chance we have of surviving."

Ruby nodded and swapped her clips. The new clip had an image of a flame on it that Weiss noticed was similar to Yang's symbol. The reaper unfolded her rifle carefully and pulled back the bolt, gazing critically through her scope, and lined up with the most exposed barrel. She took a deep breath and took the shot. The barrel rocked back with a crack as the bullet struck, before igniting and setting off the rest of the volatile material. A massive *BOOOOM!* shook the clearing, many of the smaller mooks screaming as they were knocked clean off their feet, vanishing into puffs of oily purple smoke.

"Great shot, Ruby!" Jaune applauded, "Stay here and back us up. Pyrrha, Weiss, let's mop these guys up!"

Pyrrha responded by throwing her shield into the survivors. The shield bounced between the stumbling creatures. Weiss meanwhile spun her weapon's cylinder until the red dust lined up with her hilt and stabbed the ground. Her channelling created a stream of fire, which streaked across the ground. Some of the monsters cried out in anger and rushed the white haired girl, flailing their clubs angrily. Jaune saw this and cursed, stabbing one minion, and raced over to stand in front of the heiress, raising his shield to deflect a blow and stabbing the offender in the head.

"Stay focused...OH SHIT!" He quickly rolled out of the way of a large spear that crashed down on him, almost splitting his head open. Jumping to his feet, he looked up to see the wiry, long-snouted leader of the tribe roaring out into the sky. "That roar is sure to attract Grimm. We need to finish this guy quick!"

"How do we do that?" Weiss asked.

"Can your glyphs repel?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, knock him towards Pyrrha!"

Weiss nodded and raised her hand. A white circle materialized from her hand and flared up in front of the leader. The circle smashed headlong the big guy, knocking it off balance towards the red head. Pyrrha, having disposed of the last of the group, was conveniently positioned just behind it, and bashed him with her shield, knocking him forward again and sending him tumbling. Jaune then leaped up into the air and came crashing down on him, stabbing deep into the giant's chest with his sword. The giant beast gave out a death keel, spurting black blood around the blade.

Jaune sighed as he pulled Crocea Mors out of the giant's rapidly disintegrating flesh, purple smoke rising from the stab wound. "That was something."

Before the girls could ask about the camp, a tree that had caught fire thanks to Weiss's earlier attacks fell between the four, trapping the team on either side with their respective partners. At the same time, the sounds of various Beowolves caught their attention, the Grimm evidently drawn by their fight.

"Damn it, we attracted a pack," Jaune grumbled, "Ruby, Weiss we have to leave. Find your way north!"

"What about you?" Ruby called out.

"We'll be fine, but if we stay here, we're gonna get fried. GO!"

Ruby made to argue, but Weiss grabbed her shoulder and dragged her away. "Come on! We can meet up at the temple!"

The two girls raced away while Jaune and Pyrrha heading back in the direction they had been travelling in, the sounds of gunshots ensuring the other two were okay. Several minutes of running and slashing through the trees and bushes, they finally found a spot to catch their breath.

"What...was that? Back there," asked Pyrrha, slowly sitting down to rest.

"Something that I'd hoped wouldn't be here. Something more ancient than Grimm," Jaune replied.

"More ancient than Grimm?"

"Yeah. Let's just say there's more to these Grimm than meets the eye," Jaune explained. "When we have a chance, I will tell our team, Ruby and Weiss."

Pyrrha raised her hand to his shoulder. "Whatever it is Jaune, I'll support you.

The blonde smiled and blushed slightly. "Thanks, Pyrrha." He glanced up to see large opening in the canyon wall. "We can rest there for a bit." He led the way, pulling out a flashlight and turning it on. Quickly, the light faded as they headed deeper into the cave. Jaune looked around the walls and spotted a series of paintings. They all featured intricate borders in white and what looked like faded gold, within which were depicted familiar figures. Grimm, particularly Beowolves, Ursi, Nevermores, and what appeared to be Grimm elephants were everywhere, but there were also dozens of differently colored versions of the goblins and long-nosed monsters that they'd just fought outside.

"It seems that whatever these things were, they were once similar to Grimm, or perhaps they evolved into them. Or…maybe vice versa."

Jaune hummed. He was so focused on the walls that he tripped on a rock and fell, breaking the flashlight.

"Oh dammit! Pyrrha you there?"

"Yes, still here," she assured him.

He felt around and, feeling something firm, squeezed. Pyrrha gasped in surprise. "J-Jaune!"

"What?" He asked then paled as he realize where he grabbed. "SORRY!" He screamed falling backwards.

Pyrrha raised her hand to the spot he touched and blushed. "I-it's f-fine." She looked around and spotted a light. "Is...that the relic?"

"One way to find out," Jaune mumbled carefully walking forward. He reached out to grab it only for it to move. "Come on you stupid thing." After a few futile grasps, he grabbed it, only to be pulled up.

"Pyrrha, don't tell me, this isn't the relic but a giant Grimm."

Pyrrha shook her head. "Yep."

"I'm gonna be thrown out of the cave and we're gonna have to fight and run aren't we?"

"Most likely."

"Bring it OOONNNN!" Jaune screamed as the Grimm charged out of the cave. The light revealed it to be a giant Deathstalker as it barreled out of the cave. "I don't think that's a relic!"

"What do we do?" Pyrrha asked whipping out her weapons.

Before Jaune could begin to plan, the Deathstalker whipped its tail back and knocked him into the air. He screamed loudly as he carried off into the sky, wondering if his ancestors went through the same thing.

Pyrrha watched him fly away and then giggled sheepishly as she turned to her opponent. Four time champion or not, a Grimm this large and old shouldn't be faced head on. So she pulled a trick from her great uncle's family bag of tricks...Run away.

Meanwhile, Jaune had finally reached the top of his flight and was beginning to fall. As he began his descent, he had several thoughts going through his head.

 _Hm...This looks like we're back on the right track to the temple. Oh I see Yang and is that Blake? Gonna have to find Pyrrha. I wonder if my ancestors or reincarnations had something like this. Getting a strange vision of a catapult and being flung into a lot of walls. Hm...I wonder how Ruby's doing?_

As if to answer his question, he heard her voice coming from above him. Before he could ask, they collided in mid air, sending them crashing into a tree.

Ruby groaned in pain, little corgis and beowolves dancing around her head. "Whoa...what was that…?"

Jaune recovered quicker and smiled as the reaper shook her head. "Hey Ruby how did you get here?"

"Did your sister just fall off a nevermore?" Blake asked Yang, who was apparently below them.

Jaune looked at Ruby who had the decency to blush. "Um...so yeah, we hitched a ride on a Nevermore because we were trying to look for you?"

"I get that, but how did you get up there?" Jaune asked.

Before Ruby could answer, an Ursa charged through the trees. It roared before being shocked in the back. On the back of it was the red haired visage of Nora Valkyrie. She let out a cheer as it fell.

"Aw...its broken," Nora moaned.

Ren came up behind her as she looked at the corpse, looking completely out of breath. "Nora...Would you calm down please?" He looked around to see her vanishing from her place and to where the relics are.

She looked at the Rook piece relic with fascination and picked it up joyfully. "I'm Queen of the Castle~! I'm Queen of the Castle~!"

"NORA!"

The energetic girl giggled. "Coming Ren!"

Blake and Yang could only watch in confusion. "Did that girl ride in on an Ursa?"

Before that question could be answered, Pyrrha burst through the trees with the Death Stalker on her heels. "Jaune!" she cried, leaping out of the way of its snapping claws.

Ruby saw her approach. "Whoa!" She leaped off with Jaune trying to stop her from jumping.

The reaper jumped off the branch to be met by her sister.

"Ruby?"

"Yang!"

The girls made to hug, before Nora leaped in and cheered, "NORA!"

"Did that girl just run all of the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

Yang's anger had been building for the last two minutes and it finally blew with a fiery explosion. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Can everyone just relax for two seconds before something else happens?"

Tick..tock...tick...tock...DING

"Um...Yang?" Ruby asked patting her sister's shoulder while looking up.

Yang's head dropped. "Oh...what now?"

Up above was a huge Nevermore almost as big as the ruins themselves. Gripping onto one of its talons was Weiss. The heiress was holding on for dear life, her struggles to hold on evident to the ground observers. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!?" she wailed.

"For the record, I said Jump!" Ruby called back.

"She's gonna fall," Blake pointed out.

"She'll be fine," said Ruby uncertainty.

"She's falling," Ren pointed out blithely.

Jaune saw the girl fall and ran along the branch. He put his aura into his legs and leaped towards Weiss. He caught her princess style, to which the girl was surprised he did it so quickly.

"I got you, don't worry Weiss."

Weiss looked at him and then down at the ground. "But what about you?"

Jaune noticed that gravity had grabbed hold of him and Weiss and hugged her tighter. "Hold on!"

The white haired girl screamed as they fell towards the ground. Jaune turned so that his back faced the ground and pulled her tighter. He landed with a thud, creating a small crater.

"Owowowow…!" moaned Jaune. He looked at Weiss, whose eyes were shut in fear. "We're okay, Weiss."

Weiss cracked her open and noticed Jaune wincing in pain. She huffed in embarrassment disguised as irritation and scrambled off of him. "Sorry!"

Jaune sat up and smiled. "Its fine."

Weiss turned her to thank him, but Pyrrha's flailing body interrupted it. Yang chimed in with an assessment of their assessment. "Great the gang's all here, now we can die together!"

Ruby grinned and cocked Crescent Rose's slide back. "Not if I can help it!" She let out a war cry and raced after the Deathstalker.

"Ruby wait!" Yang cried out.

The reaper ignored her sister and launched herself forward. The attack bounced off and forced her back.

"Ruby hang on!" Jaune called out, racing after her, Yang following with a panicked expression. Ruby seeing herself outmatched, popped off a shot and quickly began to retreat. Up above the Nevermore flapped its wings sending a storm of razor sharp feathers at the reaper. The feathers caught up to the young girl and snagged her cape. The rest quickly raced towards the others, with Yang stopping in her tracks to avoid being skewered herself. Jaune meanwhile had the benefit of his shield as he deflected the feathers coming his way.

"Ruby! Get out of there!" Yang pleaded.

"I'm trying!" Ruby called back, trying to free her cape. Jaune glanced behind the girl to see the Deathstalker rearing back to strike her with its stinger and raced to get in front of her.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed, unaware of the white blur speeding past her. Ruby looked up and saw the stinger come crashing down

CRASH

Ruby opened her eyes to see Jaune's body in front of her, but she wasn't focused on that, she was focused on the scolding voice.

"Your childish, uncoordinated and your fighting style could use a lot of work," Weiss began catching her breath. Looking up both Jaune and Ruby saw she created a large ice wall that caught the stinger in place, to which the Death Stalker was struggling to remove.

The white haired girl turned around and addressed Ruby. She softened her face at Ruby's awed expression. "I may have been difficult when we first met. But if we're gonna get through this, we need to do it as a team alright? No more showing off."

"I'm not trying to show off anything. I just wanted to show you I can do this," Ruby pouted.

Weiss smiled. "Trust me, you've taken away some of the doubt in my mind. But I don't want to be saving you all the time. Speaking of," she turned to Jaune. "Consider us even for before." The blond haired knight nodded before she walked back to the group.

Ruby sighed and whispered to herself. "Normal knees." Then she look up to see the Deathstalker struggling and let out a quiet, "Whoa."

Yang raced up to her and gave her a bone crushing hug. "So happy your okay!" She turned to Jaune. "Thanks for helping my sister, I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Siblings need to protect each other right?" Jaune asked motioning to the two sisters. "Anyway, we should get out of here, unless we want to become that thing's lunch," he said pointing to the circling Nevermore.

"Jaune's right, our goal is right here. We should grab our relics and leave," Weiss said confidently.

"Right, we have no reason to fight them. All we need to do now is get back to the cliffs" Ruby agreed walking up to the pedestals with Jaune. She grabbed the golden Knight piece, while Jaune took the golden Rook. At the same time, Weiss' Ice wall was starting to fracture.

"Let's move!" Ren shouted.

"Right, follow me!" Ruby called out with everyone following her.

Yang though paused and smiled at her little sisters leadership. Blake noticed this and looked at her partner curiously. "What?"

Yang glanced at her. "Oh nothing." She answered sprinting to catch up. Blake smiled and followed after.

As they entered the ruins, they quickly hid being some pillars as they spotted the Nevermore landing on the tower they were supposed to climb to leave. It let out a loud roar, as if challenging the hunters.

"Well that blows!" Yang grumbled.

Jaune heard tree branches snapping and turned to see the Deathstalker crashing into the clearing.

"Damn it! Run!" He called out with everyone racing towards the Nevermore.

"Nora! Distract it!" Ren told the hyperactive girl.

Nora leaped through the flurry of feathers and pulled out her weapon, a revolving six barrel grenade launcher. She laughed in glee as she fired off three rounds. The grenades exploded in the Nevermore's face, knocking it off balance and making it veer away.

Nora heard something come up behind her and looked to see the Deathstalker poised to strike her. Jaune suddenly appeared in front of Nora and took the shot through the chest making him gasp in pain.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha screamed.

"Yes, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked from beside her shocking her and everyone.

"What the heck!?" Yang asked incredulously. Everyone watched as the Jaune that was pierced disappeared into thin air.

"Call it part of my semblance. That one is called Minuet of Forest. Lets me create illusions. Sorry for scaring you."

*SLAP*

"Okay, I deserved that!" Jaune groaned, rubbing his cheek.

"Don't scare us like that again!" Pyrrha pleaded.

"No promises," Jaune whimpered. Before he could continue, the Nevermore roared and crashed into the bridge separating Jaune and Pyrrha from Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. The two looked back to see Ruby firing at the bird while Blake had climbed on top of it and raced down its spine. "They can hold their own, we need to take care of this Deathstalker!"

(Begin Red Like Roses part 2)

Pyrrha nodded and followed Jaune, both of them raising their shields and weapons. Ren and Nora were continuing to fire and being a nuisance to the giant Grimm. However, Ren's SMGs weren't doing enough to actually harm the scorpion's thick hide. Looking down at his hands, Jaune noticed that the emblem that marked his Minuet of Forest regaining its emerald green color. "I've got an idea. Draw him towards the cliffs!"

The three Hunters nodded and continued to fire. The Scorpion hissed and charged after them. Without something to fire at them, it was forced to rely on its pincers and its stinger, something the hunters took advantage of with their natural mobility by weaving over and under the pincers.

"Make for the trees!" Jaune ordered. Not even questioning the blonde, the team of 4 raced into the trees, disappearing from sight. The Deathstalker roared and charged into the trees after them. Rearing back, it swiped at the first line of trees, missing the Hunters. The Grimm grew angrier and charged back into the trees. Two more swipes finally revealed the hunters behind a large falling oak. They panicked and raced towards the cliffside. The Grimm sensing easy prey followed and cornered them. Snapping its claws reared back and swiped at them from the right. To its shock, the cornered hunters vanished into the ether.

Rewind (two minutes prior)

While scurrying through the trees, the group of hunters reached a large tree and caught their breath.

"What do we do?" Ren asked calmly.

"Yeah fearless leader, what's your big plan?" emphasized Nora.

Jaune held up his hand, the Minuet of Forest emblem glowing on his hand. "Gather around I can make illusions of you." The group of three did so and Jaune glowed green. Almost instantly, four clones came to life next to them.

"This is only the second time I've done illusions and it's draining me a lot, we got one shot at this. Make it count."

The three hunters nodded and help Jaune move off to the side while the illusions stayed in place. Sure enough, the Grimm took the bait and chased them to the cliff. "Nora, Pyrrha,when it gets close to the cliff, send it to whatever it calls hell," he said falling to a knee.

Nora grinned, while Pyrrha hefted up her shield, the two of them waiting as the Deathstalker chased their illusions towards the cliffs. At a nod from Jaune, Pyrrha sprinted forward, a pulse of magnetism pushing her along with each step. WIth one more big pulse, she flung herself into the air, twirled around and _hurled_ her shield with all her might. The shield spun with deadly force through the air, its target the stinger on its tail. Its edge bit deeply into the sac, venom oozing out as it screeched and flailed the injured limb. The dark green liquid spilled onto the Grimm making it his in pain. It turned around, just in time for Nora to come screaming in with her hammer. The force of the hammer combined with the acid cracked and split the armored hide between the eyes of the Grimm. This time it screamed in pain as its shell fell off. With its eyes closed, it didn't see Ren rushing in with his palms pulled. He thrust them forward, sending the pulse through the Grimm's body. The Grimm roared as it stumbled back, the cliffside collapsing underneath it and sending into the abyss below.

Ren sighed and fell to his knees. He turned to the three that helped beat the Deathstalker. Pyrrha was helping Jaune walk while Nora was bounding over to him to check him. "Great work guys. Excellent planning Jaune."

(Begin Lyrics)

The blond swordsman smirked. The sound of shotguns caught their attention, making them turn to see Yang flying out of the Nevermore's mouth as it crashed into the side of the cliffs. Weiss immediately raced up and summoned ice dust to hold its tail in place. Meanwhile, Yang spotted Blake on one of the pillars and joined her on the other. Using Gambol Shroud's strap, Blake flung it to Yang who tied it on her pillar. Ruby, seeing her plan come together, fired off a shot, propelling herself onto the strap. Her momentum brought her down to ground next Weiss. The white haired girl summoned a glyph and turned it black, catching and holding the reaper in place.

"Of course you would come up with a plan like this," Weiss smirked.

"You think you can make it?" Ruby asked.

"Hmph...can I?"

There was a pause, before Ruby glanced at Weiss, brow furrowed. "Can you-?"

"Of course I can!" Weiss snapped.

Ruby focused her eyes at the Nevermore and reloaded Crescent Rose. In one motion, Weiss pulled her glyph back and released, the band flinging Ruby into the air. The young girl held down her trigger, the rifle firing off multiple .50 caliber rounds, propelling herself forward as the avian Grimm met her. As they met, Ruby caught the bird by its neck and landed on the cliffs. Weiss, seeing her land used up the rest of her energy to create glyphs for her to run on. With a loud scream, Ruby raced up the side of the cliff, her rifle firing every other second to keep up her momentum. With one last scream, she fired herself into the air and decapitated the Nevermore. Landing with a crouch with the head next to her, she panted as the Nevermore's body fell into the abyss.

(End lyrics)

Everyone watching was amazed at the coordination of Weiss and Ruby. The snow haired girl collpased in exhaustion but had a bright smile on her face. Yang smirked as she watched her sister's cape flap in the wind. "Well….that was a thing."

Further back, Jaune gasped in wonder. "Wow...that was awesome." Unknown to the others, Jaune had seen something else helping Ruby. Weiss had in fact run out of the glyphs toward the top of the cliff, perhaps four five short. He saw what appeared to small golden triangles helping Ruby up and granting her power to her attack. _Zelda...if that was your doing, thank you._

(Time skip, entrance ceremony)

"Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Russel Thrush, Sky Lark," Ozpin announced, four young men stepping up onto the stage, "The four of you retrieved the Black Bishop pieces. From this day forward, you shall be called Team Cardinal (CRDL). Led by Cardin Winchester." The Audience clapped politely as the team stepped off stage.

Ozpon grinned as the last two teams came up. _These two will be something special._ "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you took the White Rook Pieces. From this day forward, you shall be called Team Juniper (JNPR). Led by Jaune Arc."

Jaune was surprised at being picked as leader. "Me...a leader?"

Ozpin smirked as if to say, _You deserve it._ "Congratulations."

Pyrrha smiled supportively and punched his shoulder in a show of solidarity. However, misjudging her strength, the blow sent him toppling over, to her surprise and everyone's amusement.

Smiling, Ozpin continued on. "Finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the White Knight Pieces. From this day forward, you shall be called Team Ruby, (RWBY). Led by Ruby Rose."

Weiss was surprised at the announcement but considering what she did in the forest, she begrudgingly respected the decision. Meanwhile Yang grabbed Ruby in a bone crushing hug. "I am so proud of you!"

Ruby struggled to breathe as Ozpin smiled. "This will be an interesting year."

 **End of Chapter**

 **UO: Took me long enough thanks NS.**

 **NS: Well, pardon me if I find Nakama more engaging to think about. At least we won't be rehashing canon here.**

 **UO: Its still more popular for whatever reason. If some of my readers were to check it out maybe i won't feel so bad**

 **Preview: As RWBY and JNPR settle in, Ozpin reveals the location of a temple in the Emerald Forest. With Grimm and beasts abound can the two teams survive it?**

 **Next time: The Forest of Fate**

 **UO: Review kindly. Also me and NSG are part of two discords, Writer's United and Soulembrace2010's. If you want to join Writer's United send us a PM so we can send you a link. We talk about different things and aren't gonna judge people. Anyway**

 **OSPREY….SWOOOSH**


End file.
